The Consequences of Being
by themelody13
Summary: "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be a waitress in a small town where life moved slower than the speed limit in a school zone. And I certainly didn't ask for Edward Cullen to walk in with his stupidly, perfect smile and billion dollar fortune. But now that he's here, I mean, I guess I don't mind if he stays." Witty quips and a bottomless ocean of unresolved sexual tension.


**Chapter One: Like Catching Lightning**

**_The consequences of being an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up._**

* * *

I shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have. Frankly, it was none of my business, and even if it was I still shouldn't have said anything.

Honestly though, what was I supposed to think? The same man walked in on the same day on the same date with a different girl every week. I had to intervene.

It started on the first Wednesday of October. I was a waitress at one of the the most posh restaurants of Seattle, so faces never really stuck. It was mostly businessmen in suits coming in and out of town. The same cringeworthy jokes and overgenerous tips.

But his face. Oh. The first time I saw it, I knew I would never forget him.

He was tall, elegant, and irritatingly charming. He looked like a prince from a fairytale swooping into save his princess. Or well, his many princesses.

At first, I didn't comment. I just took their orders politely. He was just like the other customers, never rude nor particularly friendly. Then as I brought over the desserts he would always whisper something in her ear, and she would laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. It probably was.

They would finish their meal, and he would leave me a generous tip. Then he would take her arm and leave the restaurant always at the same time. It was like he had a fucking schedule.

"Bella," Jasper called out, "Wednesday night. You know what that means."

"Ooh," said Angela teasingly. "The mystery man's here again."

"I don't know why you insist that I always serve him," I complained half-heartedly, when I was rely overeager to see him because of my stupid crush. Yep, I was crazy enough to be having a love hate relationship with a man who probably didn't even know my name.

Jasper frowned, "Mr. Cullen is one of our most valued customers."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll act like a princess."

If this was any other job, if I had any other employer I would so be fired, but it was Jasper. So of course, he just laughed.

"Cullen's table. Go."

With a mock sigh, I flounced towards the private dining area that Mr. E. Cullen always requested. After all those weeks, I still didn't know his first name. It was weird. His dates always just called him "Mr. Cullen."

He was probably one of those power hungry CEOs that screwed his employees. Angela and I had dozens of theories about his personal life.

Upon entering the dining room, I was greeted with the familiar tousled bronze hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to scorch right through me. The woman sitting across from him this time was a tall blonde with long legs and the kind of supermodel aura that made every other girl in the room feel like a troll in comparison.

"Hello," I said, slapping on my best "I really enjoy being a waitress, and I'm so glad this is how my life turned out" smile. "Welcome to La Casa di Consolidata. My name is Bella. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes." His face is expressionless and though his tone is nice enough, I've never actually seen him smile. "I'll just have a coke."

That was yet another mystery to me. He never drank anything with alcohol in it. Angela and I theorized that he was secretly a raging alcoholic on the slow but steady road to recovery.

"What would you like, Rose?"

Oh, so the tall beauty was named Rose. How fitting. I begged silently for her voice to be irritating like nails on chalkboard, but of course it was just smooth and breezy like a waterfall.

"I'll have the Merlot. Thanks."

Damn it. She was really well mannered, and judging by the way she sat a distance away, she also wasn't desperate to stick her hand down his pants, which was more than I can say for some of his previous companions.

She actually seemed really, really nice. I started to feel bad. I knew it would be terrible to be just another woman in a long string of them. I almost opened my mouth to say something before I realized that I would sound completely idiotic.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

Each time I returned with more foods and drinks, they were always in deep conversation. The knot in my stomach grew tighter. She obviously cared about him a lot. I could tell by the way she reached out to lay her hand on top of his.

My stupid lust soon forgotten, I was almost on the breaking point to revealing all his escapades to her. Then I hit edge when I brought out the desserts.

As I entered the room, the mysterious Mr. Cullen whispered the secret joke in her ear. I was flooded with curiousity, but instead of giggling she just rolled her eyes and gave him a cheeky grin. Then, he excused himself to go the bathroom. That did it.

Seizing the opportunity, I nearly dropped the monstorous cake on the table.

"Look," I said in a hushed whisper worthy of a secret agent, "I really shouldn't do this. I could get fired for this, but you seem like a really nice person."

She looked amused, "I'm sorry?"

"The man you came here with tonight is not who you think he is. Actually, he's a total jerk. He comes here every week with a different girl."

"I don't think you understand. He-"

I cut her off unable to stop now that I started, "I'm sure he makes you feel like the only girl in the world, but he's just not worth it. I get it, the appeal. He's hot. He's rich. But honestly, he just seems like a power obsessed moron. You can do better than that. So my advice, just sleep with him. Just do it and get him out of your system."

Now that my fiery rant was over. I realized what an idiot I was being. My face was flushed, and Rosalie was looking at me like I was the craziest thing since margarine.

"Oh my God. Forget I said any of that."

A deep, melodic voice came from behind me, "Well, it's not easy to forget when someone proposes the idea of incest."

* * *

**AN: Oh stupid, little Bella. Hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


End file.
